Under the night sky
by Derpeh
Summary: Oneshot. I did this because I thought that the other one sucked and I thought a short oneshot would be nice. Jolteon x Sylveon.


I battled fiercely against the opponent, trying to hang on to my last bits of hp before fainting. My trainer carefully observing every movement of the opponents Pokemon, but that won't be enough. I stood there eyeing the opponent, anticipating a command from my trainer. I took a quick glance at the one I loved so much, Sonic the Jolteon, watching the battle from the bleachers finding out how I battled as opposed to how he battled. This Jolteon is my trainer's Jolteon but he decided not enter him in this battle, as he was already powerful and the rest of us needed some experience. I gazed at him dreamily until I was snapped out of my trance when the Poochyena tackled me.

I can't lose this battle… not only I'd make my trainer mad but it'll be an embarrassment in front of Bolt…

When I thought of that, I was enveloped by a bright, white light. I felt my body physically change rapidly as I grew larger and stronger. When the bright light faded I looked down at my paws only to see that they were now pink. I was stunned by the sudden change.

I barely heard Sonic say, "Wow, Amy evolved into a Sylveon because of her love towards her trainer. Impressive."

My trainer quickly shouted a new command. "Amy! Use Fairy Wind!"

I never used this attack before. But nevertheless, I needed to try. I gathered the air around me and blasted it off with some of my newly founded Fairy power, literally turning the air into the attack, Fairy Wind, which quickly ko'd the opposing Poochyena. We had won the battle.

~ 30 Mins later ~

After the nurses got us back to full health at the Pokemon Center, our trainer let us all out of our Pokeballs and let us do what we want. I carefully eyed Sonic, and saw him wander off to a rather isolated place. I quietly followed him and saw him sitting down on a large rock, gazing into the night sky, filled with bright, gleaming stars.

I carefully walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hiya Sonic.." I said as a bright pink blush spread across my face. "Hi Amy. Nice battling out there, I see you evolved because of your affection towards your trainer. Impressive." Replied the composed Jolteon. "Oh, um, t-thanks.. but my love towards our trainer reason of how I evolved.." "Huh? Then how did you evolve?" "Um.. Sonic.. if I tell you this promise me this won't ruin anything we already have between us now…" "I promise." He replied to me with the most honest eyes I have ever seen. "I evolved because.." Say it! I thought as my blush intensified quicker than he could run. "I evolved because of my love for you!"

He looked at me shocked, making me think about what I had just admitted. I saw a crimson red blush spread across his face. He looked me in the eyes with his beautiful purple eyes.

"Is that how you feel?" He said. "Ye-Yeah.. s-sorry.." I looked down as some tears rolled down my face, thinking that he hates me.

He gave eye contact again and said, "Don't cry." as he gingerly nuzzled my cheek. My eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in and gave me a kiss straight on the lips. I was in huge shock, the love of my life, was kissing me right here in the perfect scenery. All my saddness melted away as my heart starting being at a very rapid rate. His lips felt so soft against mine as his tongue intertwined with mine. He ended the kiss there, I being disappointed as my first kiss with him was short lived.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "Surprise! I love you too!" I sat there in shock as my love himself, admitted that he loved me back as an immense amount of happiness completely replace the sadness I felt before. We both leaned in for another kiss, which was even better than the last one!

We decided to head back our trainer, laughing and chatting as we walked back to the Pokemon Center. Our trainer allowed us to stay out of our Pokeballs for the night. We found a nice corner and laid down, leaning in for yet another kiss. "I love you Sonic…" I tried to say in between the kiss. We ended the kiss and he replied, "I love you too." We snuggled up next to each other, and fell asleep in eachother's embrace.

_Well, this oneshot was most certainly better than the whole other story I'm writing. What do you guys think? BTW I'm open for some requests! ^-^


End file.
